tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 5
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3 and Day 4; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. Greetings, this is the Overseer. We are back for the 5th day of the event. We are nearly halfway through our tributes as we start the day with 14 contestants left, I have a feeling that we'll end the day with less than half of the roster remaining. Ketojan's successful assassination of Seris has earned him a prize from a Daedric Prince. I wouldn't have rewarded such a poor job. It was a messy kill, it took Seris quite some time before he bled out and the Khajiit's sloppiness left a trail. Maybe next time will be better, since he now has a weapon. Darius, thinking about his home and his former happy marriage with Aras. Now their relationship is muddied and things will only get worse from here since only one of them is leaving this realm alive. It seems like it is Runa's fate to continue to suffer. She's mentally broken but she couldn't be relieved from this torture by Horus nor Kradien, both refused to kill her. Really Roz? Afraid of a little Khajiit. She did kill Jane, whom had defeated you in battle, but that was in a fair fight. She caught Jane off-guard when she was trying to kill Darius. Horus seems like he has adapted successfully to this hostile realm, we'll see if he has what it takes to last till the end. You shouldn't have split up from Xeraz, Aras. Look what that got you? You took a wrong step and now you've injured yourself. Eldrid has picked up a trail next to a dead knight. I wonder who he's currently chasing? Not surprised at your questions, Floyd. You've got an angry Dragonborn after you and one of your only remaining allies is mentally insane at the moment. Well, I was wrong. No deaths yet. However the night still remains. Let's check up on our tributes. Poor Hjotra, her insanity is making her imagine things. I feel a bit bad for her, I hope someone puts her out of her misery soon. Horus' resourcefulness continues to pay off for him. Now he's got a powerful scroll in his possession. Quite the sneaky move Darius. I wouldn't expect it from a Stormcloak, but you aren't just a rebel. Your former positions in the Thieves Guild probably didn't make you a friend to the Guards so I understand your reasoning. WHAT'S THIS?! After Kradien spared her life Runa stayed with him. Xeraz ran into their camp and decided to stick with them for the night. Meanwhile, Aras found S'Rabinna and Roz and managed to get the two to stop chasing each other with a proposition to strike at Floyd's allies. Her plan was successful but little did she know that Xeraz was there and was caught in the crossfire and was also killed by the trio. Or did Aras plan this all along? Was the reason she split from Xeraz because she was planning her murder? Questions that we will probably never get answered. However this confirms my prediction. Haha. Floyd truly has gone mad. He killed his last remaining ally, Anna, in the night as she tried to run away from him. With both her and Runa gone your fate is probably sealed my good man. 4 deaths close the 5th night, a glorious sight for sure. We've also confirmed the death of the knight Seris after bleeding out during the day. 10 tributes remain! With tonight's events, the Nelthars have been wiped out, as have the Dawnguard. Only the Stormcloaks and Guards remain a full duo and the rest are all close to the chopping block. Aras continues to show much promise as she is now the tribute with the most kills. Lady Mephala has chosen a good champion, it appears like she will be the last one standing at this rate. With that our session comes to a close, but we will be back tomorrow for the 6th day of the event. ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale